


Las cosas que duelen (y recuerdan)

by Malale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: crack_and_roll, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ha perdido algo, sí, y quiere recuperarlo. [Hecho para el Reto "Operación Rescate" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cosas que duelen (y recuerdan)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 05-05-2012. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Operación rescate](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/268399.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> Semi-AU, ya que lo hice al poco de acabar la S1 (Cuanto todo en Teen Wolf era bonito)

 

Stiles se da cuenta cuando llega a su casa, porque al buscar las llaves en los bolsillos de la chaqueta  nota el agujero. No en el bolsillo donde están las llaves, sino en el otro.

 

Sabe enseguida donde se le había caído. En la vieja casa de los Hale, preparando a Lydia y a Jackson con su primera luna llena dentro de un par de días. Jackson perdió un poco el control porque estaba nervioso esos días y tiró de su chaqueta con las garras.

 

Stiles se lleva una mano a la cara y se frota con fuerza. Es tarde y mañana va al colegio, además nunca ha ido a la vieja casa de Derek sin Scott. Es la única manera de que Derek no lo mate con sus enormes colmillos de alfa, seguro. Apenas lo soporta.

 

Lo mejor es esperar al día siguiente e ir con Scott a recuperarlo. Excepto que tendría que explicarle a Scott que era lo que había perdido y no, no quería.

 

Stiles vuelve a suspirar. Gira y vuelve a entrar en su jeep. Arranca el motor.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Stiles no llega a llamar a la puerta. No llega a acercarse ni al porche.

Porque Derek está ahí sentado, en los escalones de madera, mirando seriamente hacía el cielo, la luna casi llena.

 

Stiles se da cuenta de que lo tiene en la mano. Oh, genial. Derek lo ha encontrado, ahora no hay manera de que pueda largarse y buscarlo sin que se entere

(“Se enteraría”- dice una voz en su cabeza. -“Por el olor, por el oído”. Decide ignorarla).

 

Podría simplemente ir. Y pedírselo. Sólo hay un par de problemas.

Uno; es Derek. Alfa Derek. Alfa- _teamenazocnarrcanrteelcorazóndecuajo_ -Derek. Stiles intenta por todos los medios no relacionarse mucho con él. Ni mantener contacto visual.

Dos; le cuesta admitir delante de nadie que eso es suyo. No lo sabe ni Scott. Cree que no lo sabe ni su padre. Mucho menos quiere que lo sepa la persona más insensible del planeta.

 

Derek termina entrando en su casa y Stiles lo ve, sin atreverse a siquiera acercarse. Aunque hubiera jurado que, por un segundo, un par de luces rojas habían apuntado hacia su dirección.

 

[-----------------------]

 

No duerme en toda la noche, dando vueltas. Preocupado.

 

No es que le importe per se que Derek lo tenga. Ha estado pensado mucho y se da cuenta de que no es eso.

 

Es que puede que no lo valore como él. ¿Por qué debería?

 

Siente un apretón en el estómago por ello. Es algo muy parecido a la culpa.

 

[-----------------------]

 

-Tienes que acompañarme hoy a casa de Derek.- le dice a Scott nada más verlo en el instituto. Su amigo hace un mohín.

-Tío, he quedado con Allison. Que he estado casi toda la semana sin verla, con esto de ayudar a Lydia y al idiota de Jackson.

 

Por supuesto, para lo que cualquier persona es un par de horas todos los días, para Scott es prácticamente una semana. Como siga así va a coserse a la cadera de Alison y ser su hermano siamés y no su novio.

-Además, ¿para qué quieres ir? No se nos ha perdido nada por ahí.

 

“ _¡Sí!_ ”- grita su cabeza. Pero Stiles sólo se lame los labios antes de responder.

-No, no se nos ha perdido nada.

 

Scott lo mira con el ceño fruncido, pero Stiles ignora tan magistralmente el tema que el otro termina por olvidarlo.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Stiles vuelve a casa de los Hale, de todas formas, y espera una hora y media hasta que ve a Derek salir y meterse en su Camaro, rumbo al pueblo seguramente para comprar comida.

 

Stiles se cuela. La puerta nunca está cerrada porque, francamente, con la mitad de las paredes de esa casa derruidas que alguien atraviese o no la puerta no es precisamente una preocupación.

 

Busca por el salón, la cocina y, casi temiéndose lo peor, el cubo de la basura.

 

No está por ninguna parte.

 

Mira hacia arriba, por las escaleras. La zona prohibida, como la llaman Scott y él. Donde suponen que está la habitación de Derek. Donde no deja que nadie entre.

 

Sube con las rodillas temblando, pensando que seguramente dejará todo su olor por ahí y Derek sabrá, _sabrá_ , que Stiles ha allanado su casa.

Puede ir despidiéndose de sus piernas.

 

El cuarto de Derek es seguramente el único del piso superior que tiene el techo sin un agujero. Es triste, gris, como casi todo en la casa. También es austero. Una cama, una mesilla de noche y un armario son todos los muebles que hay.

 

La única nota de color es verde y azul y está atado al cabecero de la cama.

 

Y es suyo.

 

Stiles va a ir corriendo a cogerlo y largarse.

Entonces una mano como una garra lo sujeta del cuello y lo estampa contra una pared.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Su padre no sabe que él se lo quedo, porque aun olía a ella. A pesar de que también olía a medicina, aun olía a ella. Stiles lo ha llevado siempre encima (Un bolsillo, la mochila, atado bajo su propia camiseta) y no se lo ha enseñado a nadie, porque no cree que nadie lo entendería.

 

Era su pañuelo favorito, suave y delicado.

 

Y lo llevaba el día que murió.

 

[-----------------------]

 

La mano le aprieta la nuca con fuerza y siente la voz algo ronca susurrar en su oreja.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Hey, Derek, ¿qué tal?- balbucea, intentado sonar despreocupadamente feliz. Fracasa estrepitosamente, porque está acojonado. Acojonado bastante. Casi cree que se ha meado un poco los pantalones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a… recuperar algo mío. El pañuelo, se me cayó el otro día, cuando lo de Jackson. Es mío.

 

Derek termina por soltarlo.

-Ya sé que es tuyo.

 

Stiles se gira confundido, frotándose el cuello. Derek parece una piedra, sin reflejar nada en su cara de lobo agrio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta, extrañado.

-Porque huele a ti- contesta Derek. Es raro, porque aunque tiene sentido, para Stiles esa respuesta únicamente lo confunde más.

-¿Y porque no me lo devolviste?

 

Derek se encoge de hombros.

-¿Por qué no me lo pediste?

-Tío- Stiles rueda los ojos, como si no creyera que le hicieran una pregunta tan estúpida. –Porque eres tú y me odias, y estoy seguro que el único motivo por el que no me has arrancado la garganta cada vez que me ves es porque voy con Scott. Y Scott no quería venir a recuperarlo, por lo que…- se encoge de hombros, como dando a entender que no tenía alternativa.

 

Derek se queda serio, indescifrable otra vez. Su voz es tan neutra que parece Suiza.

-No te odio. Eres parte de la manada.

-¿Lo soy?- pregunta, genuinamente sorprendido. Derek asiente, no molestándose en dar más explicaciones. Stiles se remueve incómodo en sus propios pies.

-Así que… ¿puedo recuperarlo?- pregunta. Derek asiente muy levemente con la cabeza.

 

Stiles recoge el pañuelo con delicadeza, con movimientos pausados que sólo utiliza con él. Lo dobla con cuidado y lo guarda dentro de su chaqueta.

-Parece importante para ti- comenta Derek. Stiles cree que es el primer comentario casual que le ha escuchado hacer nunca.

-No, no que va.- miente, antes de recordar que no sirve de nada con el super oído de un hombre lobo. Suspira derrotado. –Sí, si lo es. Era de mi madre.

-Pero lo escondes.

 

Y Stiles no tiene por qué explicarse, la verdad. No tiene, pero lo hace. Porque Stiles rara vez puede controlar su boca.

-Ella lo utilizaba para taparse la cabeza. Perdió todo el pelo con la quimio, pero se lo ponía de tal forma que… seguía estando guapa. Le gustaba este, sobre todo. Sé que es raro, que guarde algo así que me recuerde más a su muerte que… No sé…

-No es raro.

 

Stiles no dice nada más. Se despide de Derek con un gesto de cabeza y prácticamente huye, incómodo. Sabiendo que le ha contado cosas de si mismo a alguien que ni siquiera está seguro que se preocupe lo suficiente en si respira o deja de respirar.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Esa noche le cuesta dormir, pero lo va consiguiendo. El sopor va cayendo lentamente sobre sus ojos y el pañuelo de su madre está presionado contra su cara.

 

Entonces, antes de caer en el sueño total, tiene una epifanía.

 

Derek si debe de entender lo que es guardar algo, a pesar de que te recuerde la muerte y el dolor más grande de tu vida.

 

Vive en una casa quemada hace más de seis años, que se niega a remodelar.

 

Extrañamente, el sentimiento de comprensión consigue que duerma egoístamente bien esa noche.

 

[-----------------------]

 

A la mañana siguiente, antes de ir al instituto deja delante de la puerta de la casa de los Hales un pañuelo grande, doblado, azul, blanco y gris. Con unas cuantas madalenas que le habían dado a su padre en trabajo.

 

Y una nota.

 

“ _Para que comas algo antes de está luna llena. Puedes quedarte el pañuelo, te servirá para decorar ese cuarto tan soso que tienes._

_Stiles_ ”

 

No se esperaba un post-it en su ventana cuando vuelve del instituto.

 

“ _Si sigues dejándote cosas en mi casa, tienes permiso para volver a intentar recuperarlas. Si te dejo._

_D. Hale_ ”

 

Stiles sonríe.

 

Ese ha sido seguramente el peor intento de hacer un comentario divertido de la historia.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Stiles siguió dejándose cosas en casa de Derek. Iba a recuperarlas siempre. No siempre se las traía de vuelta.

 

Le daba igual. Así tenía una excusa para seguir yendo.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Otro reto que no sé porque lo subo. No me disgusta pero es... raro. Y me toque a mi misma un poco la fibra sensible con el tema de la madre de Stiles y el pañuelo. El final es algo... abrupto. Pero bueno, vamos a darle una oportunidad aquí. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
